1. Field of the Invention
This invention entails a vertical seat guide for vehicles, bicycles, or vessels. The device allows full travel by the springs in a vertical motion while not allowing any sideward drift or fore and aft travel form its base, the seat support, or the frame. This present device ensures stable vertical travel on seats that are mounted on three or four springs, but can be modified to include any number of springs.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,065 to Cato discloses a suspension apparatus which allows the seat to move up and down on a rigid horizontal plane not allowing any give front to back. The seat of Cato must stay on a level plane at all times. The instant invention provides an improvement to the above in that the springs are positioned fore and aft allowing movement from the front wheel and back wheel to be independent of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 593,631 to Wood discloses a seat cushioning assembly consisting of a primary seat post and a secondary seat post that travels parallel to the first seat post on a vertical plane. The arrangement allows for movements in a horizontal plane affixed by the seat on the secondary post, but does not allow for any other movements. The instant invention has three springs, and does not allow for variable horizontal plane travel or full travel up and down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,858 to Swenson discloses a forward pivotal strut connected between the frame and the seat. The back portion of the seat having an adjustable spring. The instant invention has a fixed spring fore and two fixed springs aft allowing for movement of shock from the front wheel as well as movement of shock from the back wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,139 to McFarland discloses a configuration that allows for vertical motion of the seat on a horizontal plane. McFarland does not allow tolerance for variance horizontally while moving vertically. The instant invention allows a controlled variance in the horizontal plane at the same time allowing for full vertical motion. The horizontal variance allows the front of the frame as well as the back of the frame to jolt up and down with the wheels while no agitating the driver.
Since nearly all seats on vehicles are attached directly to the frame of that vehicle, the rider/driver is affected by the motion/jarring of the vehicle. With a stabilizing plate, it is possible to mount the seat on springs all around and still have a stable seat that does not wobble or lean from side to side. The vertical shock stemming from the road transferred through the wheels, forks, and frame are quite easily absorbed by the springs at the front of the seat and the springs at the rear of the seat. The stabilizing plate keeps the seat on an even keel while riding preventing wobble or leaning from side to side. The purpose of the stabilizing plate is to allow riders or drivers a much more comfortable ride.